


We'll Meet Again

by Nickidemus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: Rey keeps her promise, and she and Finn meet again.





	

As Rey had promised, they met again. The world may have been crumbling down around them, but they were together. Feeling Finn's arms around her again brought forth tears she'd never show another soul. Finn was clearly awed by them but never cruel, cupping her face in his big hands, smiling like a sun, drawing the same from her. That either of them could smile was a small miracle.

She told him that she'd never realized freedom would mean war. He replied that he was starting to understand it couldn't be helped. Space for rest in the Resistance was now sparse, so they curled up in an available bunk together. They faced one another, amazed, memorizing.

"I think..." she said, "that the Force needs some new rules." For she understood now she shouldn't love him. Not like this.

"I think you're just the one to rewrite the whole book," he grinned, nuzzling where her hand touched his face.

It started slow. One a creature of total loneliness for so long. The other a wolf in a pack only of like wolves. Each found the newness of the other utterly intoxicating. Unspoken questions of "what would happen if I touched you here?" were answered with sighs and moans and delicious shudders. Rey's whole heart trembled when she confessed she loved him. Had loved him and trusted him from the start, trust seeming so much more potent while under his calloused hands. Finn, mouth so easily quirking into a grin, confessing it had been first sight for him. He'd never been so enamored with someone determined to knock him to the ground.

He loved her from head to foot, trying to do so now with more than just his heart. Uncovering her, feeling her shiver.

"Cold," she whispered. "Still not used to it."

So then he set to warming her. Covering her like a blanket. She wrapped around him, turning a soft shade of pink. Still they were slow, steady, taking care, and savoring. Once he was inside her, he realized his entire body wanted nothing more than to sway into her forever. She clutched him, desperate for that very same thing, their hearts in total accord.

Rey had been studying the ebb and flow of the Force, trying to capture it fully rather than in fits and starts. She knew she was strong, but what she felt now decimated all she'd felt up to this point. Her own pleasure and his reflected upon it, like they were separated by a thin layer of water. Pushing those feelings into him so he could sense it all with rapturous overload. Then that thin layer breaking, nothing separating, fused. The pleasure felt almost painful then, and their bodies succumbed to its finality with relief.

Words seemed useless then. Finn still tried, and his fumblings were the sweetest she'd ever heard, curling into him as sleep claimed her.


End file.
